The present invention relates to a clutch device, in particular for a drivetrain of a motor vehicle.
From DE 44 20 251 A1 a clutch device is known, having a counter-pressure plate and a contact plate that is axially movable to a limited extent in an axial direction of the clutch device by a diaphragm spring, to frictionally clamp a clutch plate between the counter-pressure plate and the contact plate. A clutch cover has a plurality of strap segments, whereby the cup spring is attached tiltably to the clutch cover with two wire rings interposed.
It is the object of the present invention to specify an adequately rigid clutch device which can be produced at a reasonable cost.